EnKanto
by Tibetana
Summary: ¿El inicio o el fin? ¿Podrá el tiempo remediar los errores? ¿Las experiencias hacen a uno más maduro? Las cosas ya no son iguales eso es seguro, pero este encuentro ¿Qué tipo de consecuencias traerá? Un buen café y buena compañía darán la conversación más emocionante...


**Literalmente estoy temblando; estoy sumamente aterrada, este fic verdaderamente es un reto para mi, ¿Por qué Estoy tratando de escribir en tercera persona, cosa que casi mejor dicho nunca he hecho, así que imagínense mi estado actual, bueno no era a eso a lo que venia... **

**Hoy como es un día muy especial (si saben por que ¿verdad?) me he decidido a subir este nuevo fic (ya se que no he terminado los demás, ya lo se, pero créanme todos serán acabados)... Este definitivamente sera un drama de pies a cabeza, pero bueno no todas las historias tienen un final feliz... No me odien por favor... Sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el inicio...**

* * *

**1.- Reencuentro**

_El aire en algún punto del mundo, se vuelve a mezclar y sigue su curso como si nunca se hubiera llegado a separar; olvida todo aquello que tuvo que pasar en el transcurso de su viaje, algunas veces lleva consigo algún alma perdida que espera el reencuentro con la paz que se le fue de las manos, también transporta muchos sueños, palabras hechas al aire, pensamientos irracionales, arrepentimientos, lagrimas y un sinfín de cosas… pero hoy el aire transporta las cenizas de un amor perdido, un amor tan intenso como una fogata en la playa, donde el primer instante encendida arde como si nada en la tierra fuera capaz de apagaría pero después de un momento encendida, su fuego comienza a desvanecerse tan pronto como comenzó a arder; hoy trae consigo un amor que nunca pudo llegar a su fin … Hoy el aire trajo consigo dos almas confundidas, desdichadas, heridas que esperaron por mucho tiempo el momento indicado para volver a juntarse… Reunió dos personas que se amaron, pero su destino no era estar juntos…_

-¿Puedo sentarme?- _Ella giro la cabeza tratando de negar a la pregunta hecha por aquel desconocido, pero al ver el rostro que estaba de frente al suyo, no pudo negarse a la petición hecha, y con un ligero vaivén de cabeza asintió_.- Hola Misty

-Hola Ash- _Nadie que los viera sentados podría poner en duda, la intensidad y la varia tinta de emociones que emanaban de los ojos de esas dos personas_- Nunca pensé volver a encontrarte aquí y mucho menos en este café.

- Yo tampoco me llegue a imaginar que te encontraría precisamente en este lugar- _Y eso, era cierto, nadie podía llegar a imaginar que, estas personas pudieran volver a verse donde todo había iniciado… Donde comenzó su historia… _

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Mesero… ¿Puede tomar el pedido del señor por favor?- _Inclino su delicado cuerpo y Ash no pudo más que evitar voltear la mirada… Mucho tiempo sin señales de vida por parte de ambos y ahora estaban sentados como 2 personas que nunca habían dejado de verse._

-Un café americano, por favor.-_Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer, esa bebida era la predilecta de su antiguo… amigo._

- En seguida se lo traigo.- _Exclamó respondiendo a la sonrisa que le ofreció la mujer… su amiga._

-Gracias… Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mist?- _Dio un pequeño sorbo a su capuccino con un delicado movimiento, que carecía de todo intento de sensualidad o coqueteo, pero en ese instante él emano los momentos de antaño que vivieron juntos…Se veía delicada y marchita… supuso que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones…_

-Las ganas de regresar a mi casa… de volver a mi hogar y ¿A ti?- _Ya no eran los mismos, eso estaba claro, pero al estar nuevamente sentados en aquel "su" sitio, era como volver a ver a esos chiquillos enamorados de 18 años y quien diría que se encontraban ahí por las mismas razones… como la primera vez…_

-Al parecer lo mismo, ya era hora de volver…- _No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, pues se había ido de su hogar para tratar de enmendar un error, pero de en vez de arreglarlo, solo consiguió cometer más errores en el camino y ahora que parecía todo en orden, frente a él aparecía la chica por la cual trato de remediar sus equivocaciones y que nunca logro…_

-Veo que vienes solo… y ¿Pikachu?-_ Dos amigos entrañables separados, no era algo que fuera de esperar…_

-En casa con mi madre… tú también vienes sola ¿A qué se debe eso?

-Bueno Marill se quedo con Camille y Belldandy jugando…- _Suspiro… un suspiro profundo con un toque de agonía que no llego a percibirse._

-¿Camille? ¿Belldandy?- _El desconcierto apareció marcado en sus facciones, confirmando lo ajeno que estaba de la vida de Misty y sus alrededores. _

-Las hijas de Daisy y Tracey…- _Tristeza… en sus ojos no había más que tristeza y dolor, pero la compostura jamás perdida permitió que él no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que se mezclaban en sus pupilas._

-¡Oh!... ¿Estás con ellos?-_Era obvio que se encontraba con su hermana, había perdido toda comunicación con el resto de los chicos que habían estado en su pasado._

-Si te refieres al gimnasio… Si ahí me estoy quedando…- _No tenía otro lugar donde quedarse, ya no nada era suyo, no era dueña de nada solamente de su libertad._

-¡Vaya!... Cuando te fuiste el gimnasio no fue lo mismo…- _Todos sabían que en el gimnasio el único nombre que sobresalía era precisamente el de ella: Misty Waterflower._

-Pero ahora estoy de regreso y juntos renaceremos…- _Ninguna palabra antes dichas sonaban con tanta convicción como estas, Misty siempre había sido una guerrera de eso no había duda…_

-Me alegra volver a verte…- _Era cierto, un reencuentro inédito, sorprendente, casi imposible de ser realizado… se llevo a cabo sin la menor anticipación… una verdadera sorpresa. _

- Sigo sin poder creerlo… Después de cuantos años ¿10? Más, menos, nos volvemos a encontrar en el lugar donde todo inicio…- _Diez años en los que habían madurado, de formas distintas, a base de sufrimientos, dolores y caídas… Donde aprendieron más de lo que juntos pudieron aprender._

-Las cosas suceden por algo ¿No lo crees?- _Ash estiro su mano y con una ligera inseguridad tomo la mano de la chica y una la misma conexión, la misma chispa como si fuera la primera vez._

-Sí… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo has estado?- _Cruzada de piernas, recargada a la mesa, esperando en momento perfecto para ingerir mas cafeína y disfrutando la caria que Ash le proporcionaba… Lucia más… relajada que de costumbre…_

-Ha pasado tanto desde aquella noche, que será imposible ponerte al tanto de lo sucedido en 10 años… necesitaremos toda lo noche…- _Sus miradas se reconocieron al instante y descubrieron que sería imposible dejar pasar la oportunidad de al menos estar juntos por el resto del día. _

-Tengo tiempo… No me voy a ir tan pronto…- _Quería saberlo todo, quería escucharlo, quería estar a su lado al menos una simples horas…_

-¿Querrás escuchar a este idiota? Mejor cuéntame tu ¿Qué ha sido de ti?- _No creía correcto que en su reencuentro hablara de tantas amarguras pero que mas podían platicar ¿Qué mas hacer para estar juntos?_

-No eres un idiota…aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no se niega… Estamos en la misma situación, mi historia no se cuenta en tan solo una hora y no es un cuento de princesas…

-No es tan fácil resumir 10 años en tan poco tiempo…

-Puedo oírte toda la noche… no tengo nada que hacer… Y bueno, yo también tengo muchas cosas guardadas que contarte…

-Me parece perfecto… ¿Crees que un solo café bastara?- _Era extraño… muy extraño, ver como se desenvolvían con facilidad y comodidad, después de todo lo vivido… pero al parecer prevalece en ellos los mejores recuerdos de sí mismos. _

-Me parece que no… Necesitaremos un garrafón…

-Déjame lo pido…

-Ash… Hace menos de 24 horas, no estaba segura de volver a verte y mucho menos contarte lo que me sucedió en todo este tiempo… Pero ahora que te tengo frente a mí, sé que es necesario que sepas la verdad, pero sobre todo es importante para mí que comprendas lo que yo te diga… No te pido que me perdones… solo que me escuches…-_Cada persona tiene secretos pero Misty sobre todo guardaba dentro de su corazón un secreto que podría cambiar el rumbo de toda una vida… de la vida de Ash Ketchum. _

-Vamos Mist, yo tampoco creí volver a verte y también he cometido tantos errores que ni siquiera puedo enumerarlos… -_Ash, tampoco se quedaba atrás en grandes secretos guardados pero nada que no se pudiera admitir…_

-La verdad causa estragos…

-Es mejor que vivir en una mentira…

-¿Estás listo para esta plática?

-Hace 5 minutos no lo estaba, pero… lo mejor es platicar ahora que… bueno nos reencontramos, puede que no nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo…

-Toda la razón del mundo, ¿Preparado para horas de una plática intensa?

-¿Tu lo estás?

-No, pero esto no se puede retrasar más…

-¿Empiezas tú o yo?

-Creo que empezare yo…

-Está bien… yo no sabría cómo empezar.

-Creo que yo empezaría con la noche del fin… Es lo correcto…

-Si…

-Cuando…

_¿Irónico? Por supuesto, no habría palabra más precisa para describir una escena como la presenciada. Dos amantes juntos, sentados en una mesa de la cafetería donde iniciaron una relación maravillosa que solo pudo mantener por 1 año la llama de la ilusión, de la esperanza y sobre todo del amor… y que acabo del mismo modo que como empezó… con dudas, intensidad y decisiones equivocadas…Ahora con 10 años más encima, en el mismo lugar ¿Quién se podía resistir ante la tentadora casualidad?... y así comenzó la historia narrando los acontecimientos sucedidos después de que Misty y Ash dieran por terminada su relación y una etapa de lo que sería su vida…_

_Cuando el camino de dos personas se separa, cada persona decide que rumbo seguir y es ahí donde cada uno empieza a escribir una historia completamente diferente a la que pudiera haber sido si estuvieran juntos. Existe una frase que cita "Es el inicio del fin" pero para ellos el libro comenzaba con "El fin es un nuevo inicio"._

* * *

**Y bien ¿Les gusto?... ¿Quieren decir algo? ¿Me dejan su review? No me dejen con la angustia, ¿Fue de su agrado? ¿Que les pareció el prologo? Denme su opinion, por favor :D Cualquier review es aceptado... **

**Como siempre es un placer que Andy y Sire revisen mis locuras :D ¡Chicas muchas gracias! **

**Gracias a todos ustedes por leer... el EnKanto tardara mucho en terminar.**

**¡GRACIAS! **


End file.
